


coming clean

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: And there on the far wall is a dildo. The ribbed, human-looking kind, suction cupped to the wall and dangling in what can only be described as menacing.Tony stares, eyes wide with shock.Tony finds Steve's dildo and has a tiny crisis about it
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> really have no idea where this came from but here we are
> 
> No beta for this one, all mistakes are on the account that I’m actually stupid

It isn't like Tony to snoop; if he lived here he might not be so concerned about peeking. But this is weird, and he just can't help himself. He plucks the shower curtain to the side with one fingertip.

And there on the far wall is a dildo. The ribbed, human-looking kind, suction cupped to the wall and dangling in what can only be described as menacing.  
Tony stares, eyes wide with shock.

Steve has the apartment to himself this weekend. Bucky is visiting his family and Sam is with his girlfriend. He doesn’t imagine it could belong to either of them anyway, and thinking about that kind of makes Tony want to stuff metaphorical fingers in metaphorical ears and start humming loudly, so he doesn't linger on the thought.

It has to be Steve's.

Tony flushes, and then immediately starts to panic.

Steve almost always tops. It's one of the things that they have always done and not discussed in depth.

Is this something that Steve has wanted and never felt comfortable talking about? Does Steve only top because Tony enjoys bottoming so much? Oh, god, what if their entire sex life has been one huge compromise on Steve's part?

In the beginning it had just sort of happened that way; Tony had gone crazy any time that Steve had touched him that way and once touching evolved into penetration it had seemed a natural conclusion. Steve had been comfortable being in control and Tony had been all too eager for that extra attention. There were times when they switched, of course--it was only natural to be curious about the other way around and they both agreed that variety was important, but by and large they were comfortable with the roles they'd settled into.

It worked. They worked.

Has something changed?

There is no way that he can let this go without talking about it, especially considering how intense their sex life has been recently.

He decides that he’s been in here too long, so he washes his hands and leaves to join Steve. He sits across from him on the bed, Indian Style, and flushes when Steve smiles at him.  
His face is already on fire but he pushes past the embarrassment, saying with a nervous half-smirk and a chuckle, "I, um, I noticed your toy." He motions. Steve freezes. "In the bathroom."

Looking caught in the proverbial headlights, cheeks flaming and all, Steve puts down his water bottle. "I meant to put that away before you came over."

They stare at each other for a moment and then Tony says, "Have you just been fucking me because I like it?” He realizes how that sounds and quickly rushes to correct himself. “I mean, you obviously like it or we wouldn’t be fucking. But are you pitching because I like catching?”

Heat rushes down the back of his neck. Now that they're talking about it, he can't help the images forming in his head. He shouldn't allow that until they've had a serious discussion about this, but there isn't much voluntary about his thought process right now; he has had Steve that way, and it isn't difficult to conjure up the memories here and now, applicable as they are.  
Steve's eyes are warm and intent on his, and Tony can't help but drink him in, lips parting. All at once Tony wants him, fierce and deep, like hunger gnawing at his belly.

"I know," Steve answers, voice raspy. "I, um," He toys with the bottle in his hand. He's agitated. "I'd like to." He exhales, fidgeting with his fingers. "But it's not so much that I want it the other way."

"Then what is it?" Tony asks, wanting to reach out and soothe Steve's nervous tick but not sure whether the effort would be welcome at this moment. Sometimes interrupting too soon just makes it worse.

"I kind of--" Steve motions once, then lets his hands fall into his lap, cheeks glowing bright pink. "When I'm inside you? I like the idea of sometimes being full, too. At the same time."  
Tony has to bite his lips shut to stifle the whimper that rises in his throat. Even with that effort it comes out as a sort of half-surprised half-strangled squeak and he nods frantically to cover it up, eyes dancing along the far wall of the room as the heat buzzing at the back of his neck surges down his chest.

"Oh," he says, finally, feeling as punch drunk as the thing between his legs.

"I was thinking about that before you came over," Steve says, voice going an octave lower. But he's not fidgeting anymore. His eyes are hot, boring into Tony's. "Well. I thought about you," The blush darkens. "Fucking me. Without asking. Just doing it."

Tony can't breathe, the tension between them is so thick. "Yeah?"

"I don't always want to," Steve says. "Most of the time I just...I don’t know, it's a relaxation thing, I guess? But when I do, like this morning, when I woke up. It was quiet for the first time in months and I knew you were coming over. And we were up late last night on the phone,"

Tony smiles at the memory. "We were."

"I fingered myself while we were talking," Steve confesses.

"Oh."

"So I was really worked up this morning." He shifts around. Tony can tell that he's trying to rearrange himself without being obvious about it. "I took a shower and I used it, the toy." Tony stares at his mouth as he talks; it's wet and swollen from the nervous licking and biting that he's been doing. "I almost waited for you, but," He clears his throat. "I just kept remembering what you said, how you were telling me how badly you wanted me inside of you. And I wanted that, too, but I wanted you and to be fucked at the same time." He bites his bottom lip. "I wanted both." He sinks further into the headboard and his knees spread apart. He looks away, embarrassed, and Tony's breath stops in his throat. "I _want_ both."

_Oh, god._

"Steve," Tony whines.

"You asked." Tony’s eyes trail down Steve’s body; he's hard, filling his briefs, and his pale, hairy legs unfold at the knee. Steve’s own eyes drift slowly over Tony's body. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Tony sits up at the edge of the bed, not bothering to hide his erection, his chest hitching with uneven breath. "Now? Can we?"

Steve chews his lip and nods rapidly, excitement and impish joy making his eyes flash and his grin sharp; he's embarrassed but with the offer on the table he'd never shy away and Tony knows that. He holds out a hand which Tony is there to take and use to lead them, laughing and breathless, into the bathroom.

The toy is situated on the side of the shower away from the shower head; Tony isn't so much concerned with the actual showering part of the proceedings right now, so he just turns it to a low, tepid setting, angling it away from the far wall.

He struggles out of his clothes as Steve shrugs off his sweatshirt and steps out of his boxers; he wants this too much to linger on clothing removal, and Steve is grinning and grabbing at Tony’s naked hips before he even finishes, tugging his pants and socks off of Tony’s ankles and coming up as soon as it's done to kiss him.

They attack each other's mouths all the way into the tub, where Steve puts one hand behind them to find the slope of the toy and keep himself from stumbling back into it.

Tony sucks open-mouthed kisses down Steve's throat, breathing heavily. "Need fingers?"

Steve's eyelids flutter, a hungry expression stealing over his face. "No. But you do." He skims a hand down the curve of Tony's ass, then squeezes the left cheek roughly. "God, your ass. Can I...?"

"I don't need much," Tony replies.

He's so turned on that copious amounts of lubricant would do just fine, but this will give Steve time to relax and enjoy himself and that's all that matters. They kiss as Steve slicks his fingers and begins playing with his ass with his dry hand, kneading his cheeks, his balls, his perineum, until Tony is grinding against the curve of his hip and panting.

"Feels so good," Tony says.

Tony can't keep his hands off of Steve's ass, either. He keeps reaching back to part the lush, round cheeks, and finally he takes the lubricant from Steve and spreads a generous amount all over the dildo jutting out from the wall. They're panting loudly into each other's mouths. Tony smears Steve's rim with another layer of lubricant at the same time as Steve gently pushes two fingers inside of his aching hole.

"Steve, god," Tony exhales. His head goes fuzzy for a second as he relaxes around the digits. Desire surges up inside of him, making the dizziness flare. "Sit back on the toy for me?"  
He's holding it around the middle, panting against Steve's jaw, and it's nothing to tilt the thick, ribbed shaft up, to guide the blunt head home. The sight of the thick toy disappearing between Steve's pale white cheeks is erotically shocking; Tony shakes as he breathes out, as Steve goes stiff in his arms, head tilting back, chest ejecting a series of stuttered gasps as his body gives way.

"Oh my god," he moans.

The toy sinks inside of him slowly but easily and Tony groans, sinking his teeth into Steve's shoulder as he watches Steve take it. He can feel Steve's cock twitching against his belly. Steve hadn't been kidding when he said he was still stretched; his ass swallows the dildo as if it were made to fit.

"It's so big," Steve whines, bottoming out with a shudder. His slick, dusky pink hole is stretched to its limit by the wide, flared base of the toy.  
Tony kisses his neck, strokes his hips as he gets used to it and, once he's sure that Steve is okay, he slowly turns, giving Steve his back. Steve slides a hand down his belly and finds his cock, hard and leaking.

"Want my ass around you?" Tony whispers, biting at Steve's chin as Steve strokes him.

"Don't tease," Steve replies, grinding against Tony's cleft.

"Not teasing." He rocks his hips, letting Steve's cock fall between his cheeks. He's a little fatter than Steve back there, and the swell of his ass is enough to keep Steve's shaft propped up and cradled. "It's all yours. Take it, honey."

Every motion of Tony's hips sends Steve back onto the dildo filling him, and every time it happens Steve hisses and shakes. Tony can practically feel him squeezing around the toy to keep it deep inside, and can feel the way that he wants to move so badly.

"The sooner you get inside me the sooner you can fuck yourself on that big cock," Tony murmurs. "Come on, Steve. Come on--"

Steve thumbs his cheeks apart and rubs the head of his cock over Tony's slack rim. "Are you sure? It's so fast--"

Sometimes that's okay, and this is one of those times.

Tony whimpers, wrapping a hand around one of the metal poles that holds the shower curtain up around the tub. It seems sturdy enough, so he adds his other hand and leans forward, letting his ass spread open, his back tuck down so that Steve can reach him easier.

He can feel his body literally throbbing, waiting for the blunt press of Steve's girth. It isn't always this immediate, but he's been on edge since he made his discovery not long ago, and the only thing on his mind right now is getting fucked, and getting Steve to move on that toy so that he can have it, too.

"You're shaking," Steve whimpers, rubbing his cock up and down over Tony's hole. "Can't believe we're doing this. Thought about it so many times. Oh, god, Tony, can't even...this is so hot," He can tell that Steve is distracted, can feel the backward twitch of Steve's pelvis away from him and toward the dildo. "Doesn't even feel weird anymore, just so full. This morning I didn't… I just stood like this, flat against the wall with it deep inside while I touched myself. But now I want to move."

"You can," Tony replies, spreading his legs. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Come back on me," Steve pants, setting his feet on the rubber bath mat. "Put your--"

Tony lifts up, letting the head of Steve's cock pop past his rim. He inhales sharply, then exhales as the shaft follows, inch by inch, and by the time that Steve's pelvis touches his cheeks he's expelled that single breath. He takes another, then, gripping the metal pole like a lifeline as Steve slowly, slowly, with a wet, dragging suck pulls out of him, and fucks himself back onto the dildo.

"Oh god," Steve moans.

"That's it," Tony says, rolling his pelvis and clamping down to keep Steve inside at the head. "That's it." God, he can't remember the last time that being full felt this good; knowing that Steve is finally getting something that he's been fantasizing about for a long time is making Tony want to shake apart with sympathetic pleasure. "Let me move for a while, okay? Let me just feel you."

"Yeah," Steve pants. "I, fuck. I want to watch."

Tony whimpers, digging his heels into the bath mat and, after a second application of lubricant, rocks slowly back on and off Steve's cock. The burning stretch is keen after brief preparation, but it's just this side of rough enough to feel perfect for Tony, who closes his eyes and lets his body weight and the muscles in his thighs do all of the work.

The droning hush of the shower water fills his ears and he lets himself sink into it, one hand wrapped around his cock in a slow tug. He doesn't need much; this is all too good, too fast.

His breath hitches. Steve's hands move over his cheeks and back, even as high as his corded shoulders and into the damp hair at the back of his head, twisting the strands. He can feel Steve's fingernails scrape long red trails down his back and shoulders and he pants, stomach muscles tensing up.

"Gorgeous," Steve says, rolling his pelvis in short circles.

"Close," Tony whimpers, ass clenching tight around Steve.

Steve's fingers dig into his hips and for a frantic twenty or thirty seconds he thrusts into Tony, hard and fast, gasping as the toy plunges in and out of him. "Come around me, please, I want you to."

"Oh, god," Tony gasps, and it hits him faster than he thought it would, flaring at the base of his cock suddenly; he shoots over his hand and across the shower curtain just once, then slow and gushy over his fist the rest of the way, ass throbbing and hips jolting.

"Shit," Steve gasps, back arching.

His knees almost give out, that's how intense it had been; he groans, twitching and warm and shivering all over, as his cock pulses in his hand. Thank god for Steve's strong arms holding him around the waist.

"Fuck," he pants, eyelids fluttering as the orgasm continues to lash his nerve endings. "So good, god, feel like I'm still coming." His legs are quaking dangerously.

Steve pushes deep, and Tony can feel him take a breath that flattens his belly between his ribs. "Yeah?"

Tony's cock throbs and gives up a final dribble at the scrape of Steve's cock over his prostate. "Yeah." He laughs, overwhelmed by the cocky response.

Grinning, Steve pulls back, his own breathless laugh cut off midway as he takes the toy deeply again. "Can I,” Steve groans. “Can I keep going?" He's letting himself take it, now, no hesitation.  
Tony's softened rim and stretched hole have no objection. He stands up, slowly and carefully, and Steve's arms circle him, one low around his belly and the other higher on his chest.

"I'm all yours."

Steve inhales, slotting their legs together. Tony slicks them up again and Steve sinks forward into him with a groaning sigh, and then back against the wide stretch of the toy with a groan. "God,"

"Tell me how it feels." Tony begs.

"Amazing. Can feel it so deep, my body, yours. Can feel our heartbeats, please, don't stop, I'm too close."

Tony slows down, loosens himself a little and just cranes back into Steve's body, tilting his head to claim a few sideways kisses. Steve pants gratefully into his mouth and they just stand together for a minute or so, sipping from each other's lips and feeling each other's pulses race.

But Steve doesn't stop writhing softly on the dildo, and Tony can hear under the far away patter of water the noise of the thick toy gliding in and out of Steve's stretched hole. He traces a line of prominent red down Steve's cheek and jaw, closing his eyes against the sensation of Steve's cock throbbing inside of him.

He loves the slow down before they can't take it anymore and have to come. He loves the way that he feels so connected to Steve, protected by the strength of the feelings that they share for one another. He breathes in the smell of Steve's clean skin, tinged with a hint of face scrub and sweat and lubricant.

"I love you," he says.

"Love you, too," Steve replies, breathing raggedly.

Tony risks a slow grind of his hips. "Okay?"

Steve bites down on Tony's lip in reply; his legs and arms are quaking with the effort of staying upright and balanced between thrusting into Tony and back onto the toy. "I've been close since you came."

"Hitting the right spot?" Tony asks cheekily, running one hand back behind Steve to touch the base of the dildo, feeling where it's sliding so sweet and slick inside, stretching Steve's rim.  
Steve's voice is even more wrecked when he replies, "It's hitting every spot, and you're so tight,"

Getting a positive vibe, Tony continues circling his pelvis, the muscles of his belly and chest and thighs corded, skin flushed red; he's reaching tilt in terms of stamina, but it feels so good to grind his swollen prostate against Steve's cock and let his own soft length just twitch.

"You like that?" he asks, dirty and low, kissing Steve's ear. "Like me all loose and fucked out on your cock while you're so full?"

"God, Tony, yes." His face is fire engine red--Tony loves letting go with the dirty talk right before Steve comes, knowing that even though Steve has never explicitly said that he likes it, he does.  
Though they were tested and decided to stop using condoms as a rule recently, they typically do still use them for the ease of clean-up; not necessary in the shower, though, and Tony is reeling, so ready for it.

There's just something about Steve filling him at the end that makes it feel so much more intimate; trust is as sweet as candy to them now. He feels as if they've earned it, and every time Steve slides into him bare skin to bare skin his heart swells with the knowledge that they've fixed at least one thing between them in a very permanent way.

Steve's hands slide up his chest, as high as his collarbone, and gently press his throat, turning Tony's face into a desperate, breath-filled kiss.

"Put your weight back on me, okay?" Steve asks, and Tony does, feeling his cheeks spread, slick with sweat and lube and the humid air of the shower, across Steve's hips. Steve tenses, holding him tighter, fingers closing around Tony's jaw and stomach respectively. "Don't move, just let me," He's squirming, a barely-there writhe of his pelvis that pins the toy against his prostate and his cock as far as it can go into Tony's ass. "Oh, god."

"Yeah," Tony hisses, not moving but tightening himself as much as he actively can. "Come for me. Make a mess in me, come on."

Steve buries his face against the hair just above Tony's ear and rocks suddenly, rapidly forward, just enough to use the weight of Tony's pelvis to give him the friction he needs. He gasps out a series of broken whimpers, high-pitched and clipped, and Tony feels the shaft of his cock pulse just once against his rim as he comes, sobbing.

He's shaking so hard after that they can barely manage to stay upright much less together, so Tony carefully lets Steve slide out, blushing and feeling a flicker of arousal as Steve's come leaks sluggishly but steadily from his hole and down the back of his balls. It smears his thighs and gets stuck in all the hair, which he would never admit to liking but god, he does. He wraps his arms around Steve, kisses his mouth and cheeks and jaw, then grins subtle and sweet as Steve carefully lets the toy slide from his body.

"Oh, that is going to hurt tomorrow," Steve whispers, staring at him with hazy, satisfied eyes.

Tony starts discreetly rinsing himself out using a clean washcloth, one arm around Steve's exhausted body, Steve turned into his side, kissing his neck while joining him in the ritual.  
They take turns actually showering after that, and when they're towel-clad and comfortable on Steve's bed, Tony calls little spoon and sighs in contentment when Steve's chest settles against his back. He tangles their legs and fingers together and closes his eyes, body sore and ass aching.  
"That was incredible," he says.

"Twice in one day may have been pushing it," Steve admits.

"Are you okay? Not hurt or anything?"

"No, just really sore. Thank god I don't have practice ‘til Wednesday."

"I could kiss it better," Tony says, smirking.

"Somehow I doubt that would end in us not exerting ourselves again."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because if you put your mouth anywhere down there, I'd have to come again, and then," he says, kissing down Tony's neck, "I'd have to make you come again, because I am fair and just, and then..." He digs his fingertips into Tony's ribs, tickling him mercilessly.

Tony giggles and shoves at Steve's shoulder. "Point taken."

"Nap. And then I'll bake us cookies."

"Now you're speaking my language," Tony replies, and turns over, tugging Steve's arm across his chest.


End file.
